


Dark

by Jaegerbox



Series: Tōshirō Hitsugaya: 100 Word Challenge [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 word challenge, Dark, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegerbox/pseuds/Jaegerbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 100 Word Challenge I started last year. Based around the character Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Previously on ff.net, continued here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

The dark… it was something Hitsugaya was accustomed to, not only from pulling an all-nighter to finish the paperwork, but also from the power he wielded.

Hyōrinmaru was a frost-type Zanpakutō with a particular technique which could control the weather in a certain radius. Doing that made the sky incredibly dark; such darkness reminded Hitsugaya of himself.

 

Hitsugaya may have some looks of an angel but he himself knew he was far from that; what kind of angel was controlled by anger and hate and wished to violently kill someone? The war with Aizen was over but he did not feel fully satisfied; Aizen was immortal now due to the Hougyoku and was locked in the 8th lowest level in the underground prison where he is to spend 20, 000 years. He couldn't forgive him for what he did to Hinamori and the rest of Soul Society; it infuriated him that he had been tricked so easily, as sharp as Hitsugaya's mind was; he could not have seen past Aizen's trickery and blamed Ichimaru instead! Admitted, Ichimaru's motives were unclear at the time and only stuck close to Aizen to kill him; something Hitsugaya found out much later.

Yes, the dark was something Hitsugaya had to embrace; the darkness of the world around him and the darkness of his own heart. He wasn't corrupted; far from it, but he certainly felt distant from those in Soul Society; even his relationship with Hinamori had suffered (although the pair of them could never hate each other, they were too much like siblings). What was this darkness which plagued his mind and his soul? Hurt? Malevolence? Resentment? Sadness? Yes, those emotions certainly did have their role; but there was something else that contributed but Hitsugaya couldn't put a finger on what it was.

 

As he lay on his futon in his room he noticed how dark the actual room was; being dimly lit by the moonlight that shone through the shoji screens. He felt something tugging at his shiakushou; more tugs followed that. What was this feeling? He felt cold wispy hands start dragging him down into the ground; the ground opening up as a pitch black void.

_'What?!'_ He thought frantically.

The hands of darkness clasped themselves around his throat and he felt himself seize up; his eyes widening as he gasped for what little air he could. Small tears welled up in his eyes and began to run down the sides of his face. His lungs were burning; he had to inhale soon, he could feel himself dropping in and out of consciousness.

'Dammit…' He wheezed.

Then he lost it; all grasp on consciousness went as he felt himself slipping into the dark void; an eternal slumber, something to never wake up from.

_'Is this what it's like to die?'_

'Master!'

 

Hitsugaya's eyes bolted open and his breathing was erratic; he sat up and clutched his head.

_'I hate those dreams…'_

Next to him the spirit of Hyōrinmaru manifested into his human form; he had a look of concern on his face as he stared at his little master.

'Master…' He spoke soothingly.

'Don't worry…' Hitsugaya breathed. 'Only a night terror.'

'You're letting the darkness consume you, Master.'

Hitsugaya looked at Hyourinmaru sceptically.

'You should know by now, I'm the dark master of ice.'

Hyourinmaru looked mildly shocked and spoke.

'Even you know that isn't true.'

'It feels that way.'

'Darkness is something that no one can escape; you have not fallen there.'

Hitsugaya sighed.

'I'm going to sleep again.' With that he lay down and tucked the blanket up to his ear.

Hyōrinmaru watched over his little master; making sure to keep at bay the darkness that plagued his mind.


End file.
